


everyone but you

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Janus Centric Angst, Janus | Deceit Sanders Is A Good Friend, not bad dua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Janus is many things.
Relationships: Janus | Deceit Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Janus | Deceit Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Janus | Deceit Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Janus | Deceit Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	everyone but you

Janus was many things. He was a liar, for starters. He stood for deception, trickery, the illusion of lies. He manipulated people. Of course, he was still a part of Thomas, so the manipulation usually extended to rigging votes and choosing what to eat. He hid away everything he didn't like and presented only the most cherry picked and sweetest of things. He shoved things under the rug just to burn them later. 

He was also a caretaker. He cared for Remus. Deeply. Remus had a tendency to trash his Imagination. Janus always cleaned it up and revived his creations - Remus never meant to kill those creatures. He wiped away Remus' tears and carefully bandaged his wounds. He trailed along him on adventures in hopes of keeping him safe and shared a bed so he doesn't wake up frazzled and alone. He cared for Thomas. With every fibre in his being. He sat by his bed to keep him company and tucked him in when he kicked off his blankets. He made shitty jokes just to see him laugh and chided him for staying up so late. 

He cared for Patton. Not all that much. He made sure that the moral side wasn't lying to himself, wasn't being overbearing. He talked about cartoons he couldn't care less about just to make Patton feel lighter. He cared for Roman. A tad bit more. He knew how hard the split affected them, seeing the impacts in real time. So he plucked out the bad memories and replaced them with better ones. Neutral if not glowingly positive ones. He saved Roman's work when he fell asleep on his desk and carried him to his bed. He silenced everyone when they started bearing on Roman and his work. He complimented him day and night, in the hopes that he would someday start believing them. 

He cared for Logan. Quite a lot. He listened to Logan's ramblings and his hypothesis. He engaged in animated conversations, desperately trying to show him how much he cared, how much they all valued him and wanted to listen to him. He reiterated his points by referring to Logan, to Logic. He turned off the lights to Logan's room when he fell asleep on his work and tucked him in. He asked about the side effects of bad self-care to get him to practice what he preached. He rigged votes for documentaries and movies Logan wanted to watch. He leaned into Logan, initiating contact Logan would never ask for.

He cared for Virgil. So, so much. He cared about Virgil. Slinking in the shadows and making sure he was fine. Leaving a light on when everyone turned all the lights off. Slipping notes under his door asking about him, signed Roman, signed Patton, signed Logan. He hid himself away when Virgil came into the room, busying himself in doing mundane things to prevent his thoughts from racing with fear. He brought up concerns Virgil was too afraid to, he refuted them to show Virgil that everything would be okay. He sided with Virgil when no one listened, he left blankets everywhere. He cleaned the top of the fridge so he could perch himself there, left chamomile tea where Virgil could see it. He left snacks on the counter before going to bed, just so Virgil wouldn't stumble around in the dark.

Most importantly, he turned away. He let him go all those years ago and turned his back to Virgil. He hid away his tears and sobs behind snark and wit. He hid away the emptiness in his chest, the hollowness, the way his home felt way too large and big for two people. He turned away when Virgil glared at him, piercing through his heart.

He cared for Virgil, more than he could ever care for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
